Tropical Fashion Show
Tropical Fashion Show is the 43rd episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 13th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Emily and her friends show off some fabulous dresses. Cast Starring: * Emily & Kit-Kat * Petunia * Giggles * Stacy * Sheega * Fizz * KoKo * Marian * Dr. Skunk * Flaky * Kimimeeky Featuring: * JD Winkerman * PePe * Sniffles * Jay Jay * Disco Bear Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot JD Winkerman comes to Emily's beach house in Kona and informs her about how her dresses marvel him. He pets Kit-Kat who purrs in delight. The Winkster asks Emily to have a fashion show to showcase her recently made dresses. Emily agrees and tells The Winkster to hang out with the other girls in the living room. Giggles requested a dress with a pattern of pink bunnies to showcase her love for Cuddles. Sheega requests a dress with a zebra pattern with special pockets for her patagiums. Fizz requests a dress with golden trim. Petunia asks for a green colored dress with a pink bow. Stacy asks for a dress with a checkerboard pattern. KoKo asks for a dress that reflects her hula style. Marian requests a dress that has puffy sleeves and with diamonds. Dr. Skunk asks for a dress with the medical symbol on it. Flaky asks for a pink and red dress with sparkles. And Kimimeeky asks for a dress with white trim. Emily gets to work on the dresses they requested. As soon as Emily finishes with the dresses the other girls put them on and gaze into the mirror. The Winkster has a surprise for Emily. He has made a dress for Emily. It depicts silhouettes of dresses to reflect her style of dress making, He also made a matching dress for Kit-Kat. The Winkster puts the dress on Kit-Kat and she licks him in delight. Later that night in Honolulu, PePe has set up the stage and the runway for the fashion show. Disco Bear is in charge of the music, Jay Jay has curtain duty and Sniffles is on lighting duty. A Generic Tree Friend brings The Winkster, Emily, Kit-Kat and the other girls to the JD Winkerman has announcing duty, He comes out to the stage and gets to the microphone area. The show begins. Emily walks out first and The Winkster explains that her dress is the icon of her style. Kit-Kat follows her owner on the runway. The generic tree friends in the audience get amazed. Giggles walks out next and The Winkster explains that her dress depicts her love for Cuddles. Petunia walks out next and The Winkster explains that her dress matches her clean lifestyle. Petunia does a curtsy to the crowd. Sheega walks out next and The Winkster explains that her dress totally stands out. She really amuses the crowd when Sheega reveals the special pockets for her patagiums Fizz walks out next and The Winkster explains that her dress has the Midas touch. Stacy walks out next and The Winkster explains that her dress makes her look like a princess. KoKo is the next one to walk out and The Winkster explains that her dress has her style of hula dancing. KoKo does a little hula dance. Marian walks out next and The Winkster explains that her dress has a retro feel to it. Dr Skunk comes out next and The Winkster explains that her dress shows her true colors as a doctor. Flaky is next to come out and The Winkster explains that her dress is eye catching, Finally Kimimeeky walks out and The Winkster explains that her dress has style. The girls walk back out and take a bow. The crowd cheers, ending the episode. Moral: "True beauty comes from within!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Goofs * Stacy's flower changes color in between shots when The Winkster arrives at Emily's house and during the fashion show. * Petunia's flower changes color between shots during the fashion show. Trivia * Nobody dies in this episode since there were a lot of deaths in Volcano Trouble. * This is the first time JD Winkerman interacts with Emily and Kit-Kat. * The moral for this episode is the same as Dress Mess. * It revealed that JD Winkerman has a talent for making dresses as he made one for Emily and Kit-Kat, His dress making skill level is the same as Emily's. * This episode is the last HTF Hawaiian Style episode with Stacy's old design. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Episodes with dialogue